Chances
by Erza Tsuruga
Summary: AU: Kuon is a surgeon, Kyoko is an anonymous writer/florist. They meet on a seemingly uneventful day and their eyes happen to meet. Captivated by one other, who makes the first move and how do they do it? Oneshot!


**Chances**

 **A/N: So I was going about my day being bored af and this AU idea hit me like a truck and just wouldn't go away. And so my dears, I present to you a random plot bunny that I wrote from my phone and it was a challenge I tell ya. I don't know if something like this was ever written or not, cuz I sure never read one like this. So maybe it's safe to assume es my idea xD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters. All credits go to the wonderful Nakamura-sensei. The plot here is mine tho. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an average day for Kuon Hizuri, a young surgeon with a remarkable amount of experience for his age.

Kuon was such a handsome and dashing specimen that it was only natural that he'd be the center of attention. In order to avoid the ruckus, he spent his lunch break at a nearby cafe.

There he was, enjoying a light snack and a cup of strong, black coffee, casually observing his surroundings, when suddenly, _she_ walked in. A petite woman with raven hair and bright, golden eyes, wearing a simple, blue dress.

It was inexplicable, but something about her drew him in; something familiar he couldn't place. She had a kind smile on her face, greeting the doorman with a gentle nod of her head, before she walked to a secluded table near the window, right in front of his own.

After placing her order, she pulled out a notebook and started writing. Every so often she would pause, softly tapping her chin or cheek with a pencil.

* * *

The second time Kyoko looked up from her notebook, she noticed a blonde man staring at her. Their eyes met for a split second and he immediately looked away, his striking features revealing nothing. Without paying him any heed, she went back to writing, and absently chewing her bite of sandwich.

From then on, Kuon continued to see her at the cafe, and he couldn't help but watch her, wondering what exactly she was writing. Sometimes she would look up and catch him, and he'd smile, but she'd just go back to her notebook. She never said anything, or moved to a different table, so either she didn't mind, or she didn't care.

* * *

In general, Kuon was serious, mature, and professional, so when there was a sudden change in his behavior, people took notice. He started smiling more often, and stopping to greet his coworkers. This new, friendly attitude left all the women within a 10 meter radius melting.

The difference was keenly observed by his assistant surgeon and best friend, Yukihito, and the chief, Lory.

"You've changed Kuon." Yukihito grinned at him like the Cheshire cat, nudging him with an elbow.

"Is that so?" he responded numbly.

"Oh come on! What's with that tone? Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ at the hospital knows that the normally aloof Kuon Hizuri has changed. You, with your normally sullen expression, will suddenly smile for no reason! And there's this... and that..." He went on and on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yukihito just stared at him in complete silence.

"..."

"Hmm? Something you want to say, Yuki?"

"Ah, no, nothing."

"Well then, do you know why the chief called us?"

"I have no idea."

 _ **Ding**_

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough"

Ruto greeted them at the door, and they walked inside together.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the middle of her living room, waiting for her publisher to give her the okay on her new novel.

She was considered an 'up and coming author', and had debuted with a best-seller the year before. When she wasn't writing, she ran a small flower shop, but to the world she was known as Hime Takawara. By keeping her identity secret, she was able to live in peaceful anonymity, and everything seemed perfect.

Of course, that is until she saw _him._ She couldn't get his face out of her mind, and was unable to ignore the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Since then, she'd seen him every single day, sitting in that same spot next to the window. Eventually, she found herself spending more time staring at him, and less time writing.

* * *

Kuon was fuming. All the chief wanted was to complain about how boring his life was, and how he needed to find something of meaning besides work. Well, there was one thing that came to mind, and it wasn't because the chief told him to. He headed to the cafe, hoping to run into her.

Once he'd waited about an hour with no sign of her, he decided to call it quits for the day and head home. He turned his head at the sound of a door chime, and like some kind of miracle, he saw her, inside a flower shop.

Helplessly compelled, he went in.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" She greeted in a warm voice, the hint of recognition in her eyes instantly dissolving into a placid, professional mask.

"I'd like to give flowers to a woman."

She was even more beautiful up close.

"Well, what kind of flowers does she like?"

"I'm not really sure. Actually, I've never spoken to her before today... What would you recommend?"

"Hmmm." She put a finger to her chin and looked off to the side, considering. "I know just the thing."

She smiled radiantly at him and went into the back, reappearing with a bouquet in hand.

Her heart skipped a beat at that face, even more handsome at this distance. A face like that shouldn't have been legal.

"I don't know much about flowers, but those... look nice." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll explain what each one them means, and you can tell me what you think."

"That would be great." He beamed down at her, with a blindingly bright smile. "Although, I did have something in mind actually, for what message I want the flowers to convey. Could I have a pen and paper?"

"Of course."

He scribbled something down and, after a quick check for mistakes, handed it over with a satisfied grin.

She read over the note and smiled. "In this case, I think tulips, roses, chrysanthemums, bearded crepes, and daisies will be perfect."

He couldn't help but be captivated, listening to her explain the meaning of each flower, and the significance of color and arrangement. His eyes kept finding their way to her lips, curving upward excitedly as she spoke; her tongue darting out occasionally to wet them. He couldn't help wondering how they'd taste, as he leaned in slightly to inhale her scent.

"What do you think?" She asked, breaking him out of his trance with an earnest look.

"It sounds perfect. You're quite talented Miss...?"

"Mogami, Kyoko Mogami. And thank you very much." She bowed quickly before rushing off to arrange the flowers.

"Kuon Hizuri, pleased to make your acquaintance, Kyoko-san." He hoped first names wouldn't be too forward.

"And you, Hizuri-san, although I think I've heard of you from somewhere, the front page of the paper last week, perhaps," she mused, her skilled fingers never pausing their movement.

He shrugged, observing her in mute fascination.

"It's not every day I arrange flowers for such a talented doctor."

"I'm just doing what I can to the best of my abilities."

He beamed at her and she thought she might melt. _Pang._ There was a sudden sting in her chest, but she shoved it aside, returning to her task. He was here for flowers, not for her.

"Would you like them wrapped or in a vase?"

"Let's go with a vase."

"Our selection is over here."

He looked through them, wondering which she would like best.

"How about this one?" He asked, pointing towards a vase that was obviously too small.

"You'll need something larger I'm afraid, Hizuri-san."

"Kuon," he corrected.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"It's Kuon."

"Okay, K-kuon-san. Well, as I was saying, that one won't do for a whole bouquet. Let me see what else we have."

She knew the perfect vase - it came in just last month - but she didn't want to part with it. It looked like she finally had to.

"What do you think of this?"

He hummed thoughtfully, looking it over, and then gave her a magnificent smile.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so, I'll go ahead and wrap everything up for you."

"You really are very good at this, Kyoko-san," he observed, admiring her work.

"Thanks," she mumbled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

She quickly totaled up his order and then printed off his receipt. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how best to tell her the truth.

"Thank you," she bowed, "please come again."

Instead of leaving, however, he just stood there, still as a statue, staring at her. She quirked an eyebrow, looking at him curiously, while he tried to work up the nerve to his throat, he extended the vase of flowers back towards her.

"This is for you, Kyoko-san. I know it's strange, and that we've just met, but you've been on my mind since that first day at the cafe. It felt like I knew you from somewhere, but couldn't place where, and when I saw you through the window, I had to come in. I know it's crazy, but I...I think I've fallen for you."

She didn't say a word, just silently staring, her eyes wide with shock. Did he make a mistake? He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"I… I-me too, with you," she mumbled out, her face bright red.

"Well then," he smiled, even more blinding than before. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes," she blurted, her own smile splitting her face in half.

"Right now?"

"Okay."

He extended an arm to her and she took it. After closing up the shop they left together, holding hands and grinning like idiots.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 **A/N: Whew it's finally over you guys! I started this probably at the beginning of May, completed it on my birthday, the 21st this month, cuz I had nothing to do lmao. Now we're finally done editing and everything! Whoo! A big thanks to UnicornForceWinds, Daamile and my bestie, J for helping me out on this and beta reading it. I will say one thing, this was hella long and quite a mess, really. They all helped the newbie me a lot(Uni and Daamile, that is xD). I hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to check UnicornForceWinds' ad Daamile's stuff out if you haven't. They're great! And I mean really really reaaaally great!**

 **See you guys next time! Love yah!**

 **Kyoko: yep, finally got your slow, lazy ass to finish it.**

 **Me: Oh you don't talk! for someone who's taken who knows how many chapters to figure out that she loves Ren shouldn't call me lazy or slow!**

 **Ren: *sighs* You ladies are at it again?**

 **Me: Oh, thank goodness, Ren, you're here! This meanie weanie is bullying me ;-;**

 **Kyoko: Wha...! Why you little-**

 **Me: Ah ah ah...Nope! You can't call me little, I'm taller _and_ older than you. *smirks***

 **Kyoko: Pfft only by a couple months.**

 **Me: Oh? but still older than you, so yeah. Little girl, imma take Ren and I'll do it Right. Before. Your. Eyes.**

 **Kyoko: ...**

 **Ren: Wow.**

 **Me: C'mon my darling, let's go now. Let's leave this brat and go somewhere where it's just _you and I.*_ pulling Ren by the hand***

 **Ren: But-hey!**

 **Kyoko: What do you think you're doing?!**

 **Me: Hush, I'm taking what should be mine. Let's go, my love.**

 **Ren: W-well, ahem, I guess it couldn't hurt.**

 **Me: No offense Kyoko. I love you too and all, but I just love Ren more and you're too much of a coward to do anything. So...I'm gonna take the one I love~**

 **Ok too far lol. Not gonna drag this any further than I already have xD**

 **Haaaah me trying to make a reality where Ren would be mine. Sadly, that just won't happen. *sighs* why is the world so unfair I cri;;**

 **I'm out, bye!**


End file.
